


My young master-29

by xiyi233



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyi233/pseuds/xiyi233
Kudos: 34





	My young master-29

恍若做了错事被当场抓包的小孩子一样，三少当即蔫了下来。他是算好了时间，确信能赶在他哥回来前收拾好现场才敢这样胡闹的，怎么也想不到这人竟会提前那么早回家。

“出息了，嗯？”

尾音上挑，含笑的语气里更多的却是揶揄。大少爷刚松了手，三少便忙不迭的往前逃，谁知屁股上冷不丁的被踹了一脚。

双丘才被那混蛋打过，现下挨了结结实实的一下，疼痛瞬间被唤醒，随着颤抖着的臀肉迅速向四周播散开来。三少捂着屁股哀嚎，疼的简直要跳脚，却在撞上大少爷的眸时立刻弱了气势。

哀嚎化为一声呜咽便没了声息，三少一手挡着屁股，另一手缩着肩膀上前扯了扯大少爷的衣袖，“嘿嘿”地傻笑两声，企图能争取宽大处理。

“你多大了还这样玩闹？”

“还小、还小，我在哥哥面前永远都是小孩子。”

大少爷眯了眯眼，顺势钳制住三少手腕反翦在他后腰，把人往怀里一带，另一手冲他浑圆的屁股抡圆了打下。

清脆的巴掌声在走廊里回荡，声音响亮极了，三少心惊胆战的生怕有人突然上楼，羞臊得厉害，不停扭着屁股却完全挣脱不开大少爷的铁掌。

“别介、哥哥哥，我都多大了您还这样打我。”

三少另一只手扑腾着，嘴上不停求饶，巴掌却反有愈演愈烈的气势。本就饱受捶楚的身后越发吃不住疼，最后只能无助地扶着大少爷的腰，额头顶在他肩上，眸光潋滟，呼吸也跟着急促起来。

他还当首席的皮带已经够难挨了，长时间没被打，却是快忘了大少爷的手劲。

首席悠悠地推开门，瞧了他一眼便收回目光开始慢条斯理地打着领结。三少一改刚才对他的态度，仿佛见了恩人般欣喜地抬起头，双眼放光，“老二、老二，快帮我求求情吧，我要疼死了。”

还不待首席开口，身后肆谑的巴掌突然停了下来，搭在屁股上轻轻揉着。三少大喜过望，却被大少爷冷冷的话瞬间浇灭了希望。

“从昨天起我便想说”，大少爷手下施力，疼的三少不停哀嚎，“谁给你的胆子，一口一个老二的，嗯？”

三少吓得身形一滞，哪儿还有什么不情不愿，连忙改口叫“二哥”，却阻止不了铁掌再次连珠炮似的砸下。

被裹在西裤里的两团肉不停瑟瑟发抖，整个身后都如热油滚过一般火辣辣地叫嚣着疼，便连声音里都带上颤意。

三少已经不在意小少爷或是侍从会不会撞见他挨打的事，脑子里铺天盖地都是委屈。他从小到大就没叫过首席几次“二哥”，怎么偏生这次就发那么大的火气。

首席从容不迫地扣完了最后一颗袖扣，又看了一眼眼圈通红的三少，这才平淡地开口，“大哥，关于小弟和萧家，我有事同你说。”

给这场打画上句号的是最后两下极其狠辣的巴掌，大少爷刚一松手，三少就捂着屁股迅速往后退了两步，虎视眈眈地看着他俩，时不时地吸吸鼻子以诉委屈。

“等会去我书房里，我也有事同你说”，大少爷上一秒还同首席和风细雨地讲话，下一秒就眼神一变瞪了三少一眼，“晚饭前把楼下收拾干净，不然今晚就不要吃饭了。还有，损坏的东西全部按照原样给我买回来。”

“哥！”三少气急地跺了跺脚，刻意拉长了尾音叫了声哥。那么多东西都是独一无二的珍藏品，这不是故意为难他嘛！

“行，买不回来就折扣成钱，我一会让管家给你列个费用单，要么一次性付清，要么藤条来抵，自己看着办。”

三少从未见过大少爷如此蛮不讲理，气到泪水不停在眼眶里打转。他的小金库早在去年就被他洗劫了一番，如今还没恢复元气呢，怎么又来坑他。

明明他那么有钱，哼，一毛不拔的铁公鸡，小气鬼！

三少心中郁结，撅着嘴啪嗒、啪嗒掉泪。相比起仍在作痛的屁股，他更心疼他的钱。

早知道他哥这次跟他明算账，他就捡便宜的东西霍霍了。

见没人理会他的泪，三少自己擦了擦，然后故意擦着大少爷身边气呼呼地走过，发出不屑的一声“哼”，同时忿忿瞪了一眼面色如常的首席，脚步故意踏得铿锵有力，仿佛是在发泄心中怒气和憋屈。

“他怎么越发的无法无天了。”大少爷无奈地揉揉手，刚才打他倒也震得自己手心疼。

首席不咸不淡地瞥了他一眼，自己抢先走在他前头，轻飘飘撂下一句：“还不是你惯的。”

他原本是打算留在家里好好休息的，却没想到刚一躺下来，那家伙就破门而入，拿着击剑乱挥一气，嘴里还振振有词骂他酒品不好。

只是打小便习惯了这人胡闹，首席索性把头蒙进被子里不打算理他，三少却得寸进尺，硬生生把人薅起来追着跑了一路。

三少最大的失误就是以为首席还是当年那个软软糯糯、瘦瘦小小，任由他欺负的小孩子，却不知道那么多年下来自己早已打不过他。

他支着头侧躺在沙发上，动动嘴皮子指使着下人收拾残局——他哥又没指明只能他一人收拾，何必那么乖巧。

屁股上的痛感仍未消退，皮带的呼啸声似乎还在耳边回荡。三少越想越气，那人扯下他的领带束缚他的双手，抽出他的皮带挥在他屁股上，怎么就能那么恬不知耻呢？


End file.
